


Drink and Be Merry

by OldEmeraldEye



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Gatecrashing, Gen, Party, Peacekeepers, Rivalry, Unforseen consequences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/OldEmeraldEye
Summary: Lord Capulet's party has been invaded.
Kudos: 7
Collections: fan_flashworks





	Drink and Be Merry

An intrusion under his family's very roof - no mere business or associate shared with citizens bound by their honor to other pursuits - is no slight to be easily turned towards the other cheek. He would fain have it on the first. This domicile is a bastion from the woes and strife of the streets by the strength of his valiant guard alone.

And yet ...

Half the peoples of Verona mingle in his court this merry eve. A Capulet can hardly spite the boy some merriment when he has of his own will used fine ink and parchment to invite rivals truer and quicker to stab for his heart than any boy yet blooded could hope to dream to do the same. In all truth of word, the boy is a Montague, but he is yet still a boy, barely breaching tender youth. He turns away Tybalt's words of wrath, and smiles at poison. How ready this world is, to be lived in. Tybalt shall learn that, in time, and the Montague boy too.


End file.
